Whats in Front of you
by Colinodonewithyou
Summary: AU. Emma & Killian have been best friends since they were little. She's always had a crush on Killian while he's been too blind to her feelings and maybe his as well. Maybe he'll notice once he sees his older brother Liam has some feelings for her as well
1. First Day

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Emma Swan slowly trudged her way up the sidewalk towards Strorybrooke University. God dammit that was the last time she let Ruby talk her into drinking that much on a Sunday night before the _first _day of class.

Well she couldn't put all the blame on her considering she was already heading for the whiskey when she caught sight of Killian with some busty brunette. She scoffed and shook her head, cursing herself for it right after as the throbbing in her head increased. At least she never had to worry about him ever going into a relationship. Everyone knew Killian Jones was only a one night stand guy.

_'Which means I'll never have a chance with him'_

She grimaced at the pang in her chest at that thought.

Nine years.

Nine painful heart wrenching years she's spent loving that damn cocky sex on legs innuendo spouting beautifully blue eyed stubbly devilishly handsome (as he likes to put it) Irish bastard.

She'd been by his side as he grew from an awkward nerdy scrawny teen to a mouth watering leg trembling handsome man; which unfortunately for her also included being around all his latest conquests. As much as he liked to claim she was an open book, he never could tell how much it made her heart ache when he brought his latest bimbo along on their hangouts or how bad she wanted to run away when they'd meet at Granny's and he would show up with obvious sex hair (more so then his usual natural sex hair look), marks on his neck and that satisfied smirk. Or maybe he just didn't care.

Or just maybe, maybe she got that good at hiding it.

He never did seem to notice the sympathetic gazes of David and Mary Margaret. Hell even Regina gave her a look of pity. The only thing that kept her truly from breaking down was all thanks to Liam.

Killian's older brother.

He was always there to lend a comforting hand, a shoulder to cry on, or just a plain distraction when Killian decided to shove his tongue down a girls throat and swap spit or let his hands wander in front of her. Liam was a godsend, always being there when she needed him. Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Liam!"

Said man turned around and gave her a big grin, pearly whites showing and sky blue eyes sparkling. Chuckling, she started to jog towards him. Liam was adorable sometimes, like a big teddy bear.

"I didn't think I'd be running into you today Emma." He placed his bag on the ground and brought her into a hug "At least not until later today." He squeezed her tightly before releasing her and stepping back. He smiled softly and tilted his head. "You have Art first right?"

She nodded her head. "And then English and the dreaded Math. Remind me again why I need to take that class" Fucking math. What was the point of half of it? Especially if your choice in career had nothing to do with 88% of it.

Liam laughed heartily at her and gave her a quick hug to his side before bringing his arm around her shoulder and started to guide her to the art building. "Oh Emma you are one funny lass." He leaned his head on hers "You're taking math because it's required to get your degree."

Emma gave a frustrated groan and leaned on him more, her moves even more sluggish if possible.

"Be happy it's at the end of the day and you have your favorite class at the start." He rubbed her shoulder comfortingly as he came to a slow stop. "I forgot to ask, how is your hangover? Regretting last night at all?"

She stayed silent for a bit, just staring straight ahead at nothing in particular. Liam mentally punched himself in the face. Fuck fuck fuck.

_'Why did I even ask?'_

"Emma—"

"She was there this morning wasn't she?"

Liam swallowed thickly and he scrambled through his mind to say something comforting, but what could he possibly say? All of Emma's close friends were well aware of her little power to tell when someone was lying to her. Even if she did have that power, he would never lie to her. He was a man of honor and lying wasn't good form.

"You don't have to answer that. Your silence says it all."

His eyes snapped to hers and the look she had made his heart clench. Gods his brother was a bloody fool.

"You'd think I'd be used to it by now. I don't know why I even bother hoping he'll change and see me the way he see's those girls—"

"Emma you don't—"He tried to interrupt her because gods how could she ever want to be seen as those bimbos when she was worth so much more then them.

"But why would he be interested in me right? I'm just Emma, the orphan that's always abandoned or second choice. I'm not pretty like those other girls. I don't have big boobs or any charm."

"EMMA!" Liam stared at her with wide eyes, burning with anger and slight surprise. He was gonna pummel his brother when he got home.

"I—I just don't feel like talking about it right now Liam." She sniffed a bit, and he saw the tears forming causing him to frown and his heart to clench. "Later okay? Let's get some nuggets and hang at the beach. You said you had some new music to show me right?"

His jaw clenched and he gave her a concerned look, eyes still holding a bit of anger, but not directed at her. No. His bloody idiot man whore of a brother. Letting out a deep breath, he gave her a sad smile and nodded his head. "Aye that I do. Ill pick you up after class. Now hurry up. You're going to be late."

Emma grinned and gave him a quick parting hug before spinning around and sprinting to her class all the while missing Liam's yearning gaze.

"Liam? What are you doing all the way over here?"

Liam turned around to see Robin making his way over to him with a raised eyebrow. Robin was a good man, a fellow man of honor. Someone he knew he could trust. Someone that knew of his love interest and family problems.

"Isn't your class all the way on the other side of here?"

"Yes yes it is."

"And doesn't it start at 9:45?"

"Yes."

"And doesn't it take 15 minutes to walk there?"

"Yes, now what are you getting at?"

"Well mate-"Robin strolled over so that he was next to him and placed his arm on his shoulder. "It's 9:40 right now."

Liam cursed and fumbled to get his phone out of his pocket to look at the time. "Shit" Thrusting his phone into his pocket, he threw Robin a quick goodbye over his shoulder and took off. Chuckling, robin shook his head and stared after him with a faraway look and quietly said to himself,

"Better snatch her up before your brother does."

* * *

**So here's another story to add to my ever growing CS fics. I've found out I have a thing for stories that have Liam involved, mainly with him and Emma being best friends. I know this chapter may have been a bit boring and super short, but it'll get better I promise!**

**Oh yes. A new story. I bet all you people that follow my other stories hate me right now. I'm sorry alright. Writers block and lack of motivation kills me. I promise and swear on my grave ****_Youre Gonna be_**** Mine will be updated this week. Sunday the latest. I still need to finish the second and last chapter for ****_Bittersweet_**** and another chapter for ****_Just One Yesterday_****. ****_Love Me Instead_**** should be updated in a couple days, Sunday the latest. I tend to take long on my stories because I get very self conscious about my writing, but I'm trying to not care as much, and write how I see fit. **

**Please leave a review on what you thought or follow/favorite if you like! Reviews do tend do pick at the writers block a bit!**

\- **Carah**


	2. You What

**Disclaimer: I own nothing obviously. If I did Liam would still be alive, Milah would have never been with Killian, and Emma and Killian would be getting married and making babies. [PS I don't dislike Milah anymore. I read a really long paragraph concerning someone who was bashing Milah and I understand why Milah did what she did now. So I dont hate he anymore, a bit disappointed she left Bae, but no hate]**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****_proudblueeyesthings as a rather late birthday present_****! You guys should all go wish her a late birthday! And If you haven't, you need to go follow her and read all her stories because they're brilliant and she always leaves me wanting more. AND a HUGE HUGE thank you to her and all of you for being patient with me because I know it has taken me quite awhile to update and I wish I could promise it wont happen again, but I cant. Reviews and suggestions do help me a lot though!**

* * *

_I wish I could make it easy  
Easy to love me, love me  
But still I reach, to find a way  
I'm stuck here in between  
I'm looking for the right words to say_

_I'm slowly drifting, drifting away  
Wave after wave, wave after wave_

* * *

"Ugh"

Emma plopped down on the grass and scrubbed at her face with her hands. She knew her first day wasn't going to be great, she just didn't know it was going to start off this bad. Art had always been able to take her mind off things, but today she hadn't been able to concentrate. Her mind kept switching between feeling miserable about the way she treated Liam that morning and feeling disgusted about the images and thoughts of Killian and that girl floating through her mind.

The hangover certainly didn't help either.

Groaning, she palmed her eyes before dragging them down her face. She hated feeling like this, especially the guilt gnawing at her for thinking ill of those girls Killian slept with. It wasn't their fault, her jealousy was clouding everything. God it fucking sucked liking someone, especially when that someone tended to sleep around and when he was your best friend. She sure knew how to pick them.

She really needed to move on, but every time she tried-

"Not having a good day there love?"

He would appear and ruin all her work.

_'Speak of the devil'_

Emma looked up to see Killian standing in front of her with his signature smirk and gods she loved when he wore a vest. It should be a crime to be this good looking. If anyone asked for the picture definition of sex on legs, Killian would be it and that smug bastard knew it.

"It's too early to deal with you Jones." She grumbled, covering her face with her hands. She should have known with her luck today she was bound to run into him. Really, why did she think she wouldn't see him today?

"Too much rum last night lass?" He chuckled as he sat down beside her, brushing his leg against hers, and nudging her shoulder with his. She snorted - the thought _'Who's fault is that'_ floating through her mind - and shook her head. (which she immediately regretted. While her head wasn't out right pounding, there was a slight ache) She groaned internally. Yeah it was way too early for this. Why couldn't she have fallen for Graham or August?

"How the hell can you walk around like your head isn't going to explode any second?"

"Because I'm Irish and everyone knows we can hold our liquor." He chuckles and wraps an arm around her, his face taking on a thoughtful expression. "You know it's been quite a long time since it's been just you and me Swan. Perhaps we should change that."

Her breath hitched and her heart skipped a beat. Swallowing thickly, she tilted her head to look at him "Is that what you think Jones?"

"Indeed it is _Swan_. What say we get some Chinese food and watch _Orange is the New Black_? We can see what all the fuss is about that show and what not. It'll be like old times."

"Wow Killian Jones choosing to spend time with me instead of some random girl at a bar, it must be the end of the world." She chuckled, trying to make it sound like she was joking, but she couldn't keep the bitterness out even if she wanted to. This wasn't how she imagined this conversation going.

She saw him cringe out of the corner of her eye, a tiny stab of guilt shooting through her chest, but the satisfaction of him seeing how he'd been neglecting their friendship out weighed that.

"Ah Emma I am sorry." He stood up quickly, moving to stand in front of her only to kneel down to her eyelevel, grasping her chin to look at him, cupping her cheek with his other hand. "I've been a real arse and I haven't been there for you, but I promise that's going to change starting tonight. I'll pick up the food and head over to your place savvy?"

Emma managed a small smile and scoffed. "Alright _pirate_, you gonna bring some rum too?"

The laugh he gave in response stopped her heart, and then and there deep down she knew she would always love this man and that _sucked_ because he would never feel that way about her.

"Until later then my Swan" He gave her his signature smirk and a wink before turning around and walking away, Emma watching him until she couldn't see him anymore. Looking at the sky, she took a deep breath and sighed, memories of him with that girl from last night flashed through her mind, making her clench her eyes and grit her teeth. Digging her nails into her palm, she grumbled and slowly stood up, being mindful of her still throbbing head. At least she would always have a place in his life unlike his one night stands. That was a positive thing right?

Giggling, wandering hands, grinding, nips and kisses swan through her mind again. Letting out a frustrated yell, she brought her hands to her face.

She was so screwed tonight.

* * *

"Make it to class on time mate?"

Liam turned around, mid-bite into his slice of pizza and glared at an amused Robin. Chewing and swallowing his bite, he turned back around to frown at his plate.

"Oh come now mate, I was only teasing. So are you going to answer my question or not?" Robin clucked, walking around to sit across from him. Liam took another bite of his pizza and just stared at him for a couple seconds before rolling his eyes and giving in.

"No I didn't make it to class on time, but luckily the teacher was late so I was safe."

Robin hummed a response, bringing his hand to rest under his chin and brought his finger to his lips, eyeing his friend knowingly.

"Say what you want to say Robin."

"Who say's I want to say something?" He questioned almost innocently, but the mischievous twinkle in his eye gave him away.

"Spare me Rob; I know you want to say something so just spit it out."

Robin leaned back in his chair, tilting his head and staring at Liam thoughtfully. "Why haven't you told Emma?"

Liam tensed up and opened his mouth to respond only to close it when nothing came out. He had known all day Robin was going to ask this, but he hadn't prepared how he would answer.

"You would be a much better match for her then your brother." At Liam's scrunched up face he hurried on. "Don't get me wrong, I care about your brother as much as I care about you, but I also care about Emma and let's face it Liam, all your brother has done so far is hurt her and it doesn't look like its going to let up anytime soon."

"I'm not going to ruin our friendship Robin. You know Emma and you know for a fact she would start behaving awkward and I will _not_ have that happen." Liam chided, turning his head to look out the window.

"So you're just going to let her follow him around like a puppy? Christ Liam your brother has expressed _no_ interest in her." Robin licked his lips and leaned forward. "I understand you not wanting to ruin your guy's friendship but I think you're hiding behind your excuse of good form. It isn't bad to ask her out, you aren't betraying your brother."

"He used to—"Liam interrupted only for Robin to give him a stern look.

"Yes Liam he _used_ to have a crush on her. He doesn't anymore; he has expressed _no_ interest in her what so ever. Besides mate his crush was when they were what, thirteen? That's the past, he probably doesn't even remember."

"Why must you always pester me about this? I am perfectly fine with the way things are between us." Liam insisted, wishing he would just drop the subject because talking about Emma and his feelings was just something that he liked to avoid at all costs.

"You keep telling yourself that Liam." He brought his hand to his face and dragged it down, sighing and shaking his head. "I just want you and Emma happy mate, I know I'm pushing and I'm sorry for that. I'll drop the subject now, but don't think this is the end of it."

Liam nodded, thankful that he could avoid this for a little longer. "You never did tell me about your date with that girl you met at the horse ranch."

Robin smirked and crossed his arms over the table.

"Well mate her name's Regina-"

* * *

"So technically it's a date."

"No Tink. We're just hanging out, like the old times, just two best friends having fun together." Emma told her for the millionth time that day, trying her hardest not to snap at her. It was just them hanging out at her house alone, watching Netflix and eating food. Just two best friends catching up on missed time even if they see each other five to eight times a week. Yep. That's it. Just friends.

God she hoped he didn't talk about any of his bed partners. She couldn't handle that.

"If you say so Em, but it sounds like a date to me."

Emma stopped walking and turned to face her. "How the hell does it sound like a date?"

"Oh come on just you two? Killian never hangs out with alone with a woman unless he's going to sleep with her. Besides this is the _perfect_ time for you to confess your feelings! You _never_ get Killian alone."

Emma brought her hand to her chest in a failed effort to sooth the constricting in her chest. Why did everyone always have to remind her of Killian's habits? She could see them herself, didn't need anyone pointing them out and she sure as hell wasn't going to fuck up this friendship. She'd seen firsthand what a relationship formed from friendship could do. Daniel still couldn't be in the same room as Regina.

"That's different Tink, _I'm_ different. We're just friends and I'm not going to fuck this up. End of discussion."

Tink gave her a look she couldn't read before shaking her head and pulling her arm to continue walking to her apartment. As Tink raved on about her believing them to be true loves – she was such a romantic – Emma zoned out, only one thing repeating through her mind.

_Just friends, you'll never be good enough._

Over and over again like a broken record player, getting louder with each passing second, boiling to the point she was about to pull her hair out and scream in frustration until a familiar voice shouting her name made everything in her mind stop. Turning around, she saw Liam jogging to her, nap sack swaying against his hip, a relieved look on his face.

"Liam" She whispered, a smile forming on her face, delighted to see he had his carefree smirk on his face. As he stopped in front of her, she pulled her hand back from Tink, dropped her bag to the ground and threw her arms around Liam, catching him off guard almost making him fall back.

"Em—"He started, stopping when she pulled back and looked at him with eyes drowning in guilt and shame.

"I'm sorry for how I acted this morning Liam. I shouldn't have taken out my feelings on you." She mumbled into his neck, tightening her arms around him and nuzzling closer. "I'm so sorry Liam."

As soon as her arms were around him, he tensed, not expecting this response from her, but quickly relaxed and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her closer when she apologized and holding back from shivering when he felt her breath against his neck.

"It's alright Emma." He pressed a kiss to her forehead "You don't have to apologize." He soothingly rubbed his hand up and down her back, resting his check on the side of her head. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah" She choked out, letting out a shaky breath.

"That's my Em's." He pulled back and stared into her eyes, stroking her cheek with his thumb. He opened his mouth to say something but a cough interrupted him, having them both turn to see Tink fidgeting awkwardly with her hands at her side.

"Ahem, Hi Liam, always good to see you." She waved at him before looking at Emma and gave her a quick. "I'll talk to you later."

Liam watched Tink walk away "I'm sorry if I interrupted you with your friend, you can go with her if you like."

"Oh no no no. I should actually be thanking you. You saved me a day of being questioned by her and Ruby, although I expect them to bombard me tomorrow." Emma sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Well I'm happy to be of service" He grinned and bowed, his heart stuttering when she giggled and rolled her eyes muttering an amused "Goofball".

"What were they going to question you about Emma?"

He raised an eyebrow at her when his question made her tense up and her cheeks tinted pink. What could possibly make her get that look?

"Er well-"She swallow's thickly and peek's up at him."Killian asked to hang out tonight." When Liam opened his mouth, she hurried on. "Just the two of us."

"Oh. _Oh_. I see."

"Yeah."

Emma chewed on her bottom lip, taking a sudden interest in examining her nails.

"Well-are you alright with that? I had plans with Robin and John but I could cancel, just-"

"No no no." She waved her arms frantically. "I wouldn't make you do that. Just—"She gave a frustrated sigh and tugged at a loose curl."Tink thinks I should confess but I don't wanna fuck up our friendship, but everything is just a jumble in my mind and I just wish I hadn't fallen for him."

Liam nodded his head slowly and let out a breath of air he didn't even know he was holding.

"You know whatever happens I will _always_ be there for you Emma."

For just a moment, the serious look in his eyes and the love and care laced in his tone made all her nervous feelings melt away. She gave him a big smile and nodded her head.

"And I'll always be here for you."

Sticking his tongue out to wet his lips, he smirked and nodded ahead of her. "Ill walk you to your car."

Falling into step together, they stayed in a comfortable silence.

"_You are the sun the glowing halo and you keep burning me up with all your love._"

"Oh god Liam don't!" Emma groaned, but it morphed into a chuckle (which sounded like such an odd sound to her and she hoped to never make it again)

"You're right not very encouraging decision words. Hm. Let me try again." He stopped in front of her car and tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Well make these encouraging words quick cause I gotta head home before traffic." She laughed as she took her keys out and unlocked her car door. Leaning back against her car she tilted her head and stared at him, smiling when his eyes lit up and he smacked his fist on his palm, shouting an excited '_Got it_!'

"_I see you there, like a light in the sky. Don't give up_."

Her smile grew soft, her eyes sparkled and he swore she broke a record with how many times she stopped his heart today, but he wasn't at all prepared for the kiss she placed on his cheek. His breathe hitched and – gods he hadn't even noticed she moved closer – he stayed frozen, barely hearing her '_Thank you, I needed that_.', only being brought back to reality when he heard her car door slam.

Watching her drive away, he sighed and rubbed his shoulder.

"Brother you don't deserve her."

Looking up at the sky, he pressed his tongue to his teeth before walking away to his car, singing the last bit of the song.

"_And I'll fight if you show me a sign. We stop and stare cause we don't know where we're going. I see the stars on the horizon. I told a lie_."

* * *

Emma bustled around her living room, throwing away a pizza box and some Chinese take out cartons, – god why were her and Clara so messy?—She'd been cleaning since she had gotten home. Looking at the time she let out a curse. She had an hour until Killian came. Shoving the trash into the bin, she took it out and tied it, practically flying down the stairs in her haste to throw it in the garbage bins.

"Ok just relax Emma. You're just a friend hanging out with another friend." She muttered to herself on her way up the stairs. Taking a deep breath, she started to walk to bathroom where her curling iron was plugged in, telling herself she was only curling her hair because she was tired of it being straight and not because Killian was coming over. Nope not the reason at all.

Letting out a shaky breath, she looked at herself in the mirror and for all that was holy she couldn't keep that grin off her face. A night with just her and Killian.

Hearing her phone go off, she rushed out of the bathroom and grabbed it.

'**_Dropping off some stuff for Will then going home to shower &amp; change. See you in an hour (:_**'

She pulled on her bottom lip and typed her response on the way back to the bathroom.

'**_Sounds good. See you soon'_**

* * *

"Where you off to in such a hurry Kil? Got another hot date?" Will questioned as he poured two glasses of rum. Killian laughed heartily, taking his glass and downing it in one gulp.

"Just hanging out with my number one girl, it's been awhile since we've hung out."

"The breath taking Emma Swan eh? You finally gonna bed her?" He whistled and sipped at his glass. "She's a beautiful woman must admit I'm jealous."

Killian gave him a weird look, shaking his head "Gods no. She's just a friend. You and your things for blondes."

"You're a bloody fool you know that?" Will scoffed, grabbing his and Killian's glass. "I gotta head back to work. Thanks for bringing my stuff."

"Anytime." He nodded his head and watched him walk away. Deciding it was time to head home and shower, he got up, but just as he turned around he bumped into someone causing them to spill their beverage all over their shirt. Cursing, Killian watched as the brunette looked down at her shirt and attempted to wipe it off.

"Bloody hell, I'm sorry lass. Let me-"

He stopped talking when she looked up, clear blue eyes staring up at him through long dark eyelashes. She was breath taking. She smiled at him, showing pearly white teeth.

"I-I'm sorry. I should have been watching where I was going." He stuttered, gods since when did he _stutter_?

The woman giggled, shaking her head. "It's alright. I should have watched where I was going as well." Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, she licked her lips and held her hand out. "My names Milah."

Killian grabbed it and brought it to his lips. "Killian Jones at your service milady."

"Well Killian, since you did cause me to spill my drink, fancy having a drink with me?"

"Ah. I have—"Pulling his phone out he looked at the time.

_8:15_

He still had forty-five minutes until he had to be at Emma's and she was only ten minutes away.

What was one drink?

"It would be my pleasure lass."

* * *

_9:25 PM_

He was an hour and ten minutes late. She had tried calling and texting, but he hadn't answered or responded. Getting off from the couch she called Liam again.

"_Hello_"

"You haven't heard anything from Killian yet?"

"_No sorry Emma. He's alright I promise. He probably just got caught up with Will_."

"Or he went home with someone."

"_Emma don't think like that. Do you want me to head over_?"

"No, it's alright. Can you just have him call me when he gets home?"

"_Yeah Ill do that. Don't worry alright_?"

"Yeah."

Hanging up, she threw her phone onto the couch and went to her room. She was so stupid.

* * *

_1:57 AM_

Liam tapped his foot on the coffee table, staring at the TV, getting angrier by the minute.

'_Where the bloody hell are you brother_?'

As if the gods heard his question, the sound of the door being unlocked and opened sounded throughout the house. Clenching his fist, he listened to his brothers footsteps coming closer. Killian turned the lights on causing Liam having to close his for a few seconds to adjust to the brightness after being in dark for so long.

"Bloody hell Liam you scared me."Killian cried out, a hand against his heart."What are you still doing up?"

"Waiting for you brother. Tell me, where have you been?" Liam asked calmly, a cold look on his face.

Killian shivered internally, if looks could kill, he would be dead ten times over. He racked his mind for what could possibly make his brother mad at him.

"I was at the bar. Liam, you won't believe it. I bumped into this girl – literally – and she was perfect. I've never felt this way before. I think she might be the one. I had a couple drinks with her and she gave me her number and-"He never got to finish, in his reminiscing of the past couple hours, he hadn't noticed Liam get up until he felt a pain in his jaw.

He fell to the ground cursing and caressing the burning spot.

"Bloody hell what the fuck was that for you wanker?!" He shouted, glaring at his brother.

"That was for Emma you selfish prick." At Killian's widened eyes he continued on. "She's been calling me all night worried sick about you. You had plans with her and you didn't even have the decency to fucking call her and cancel."

"Shit Emma." Killian slowly stood up, still nursing his jaw. "I was having such a good time with Milah I forgot." He pulled out his phone and looked at the time. "It's too late to call her. Ill just see her tomorrow and tell her what happened. She should understand. And Ill make sure to buy her a hot chocolate with whip cream and cinnamon."

"No Killian. That doesn't fucking make it better."

"Liam you're making this bigger then it is."

"You're a bloody arse. Everyone's right. You don't deserve her."

Killian glared daggers at him, straightening up and walking closer. "_Everyone_? And who is everyone? I think today is perfectly understandable considering I just found the girl of my dreams. You'd think you'd be happy for me."

"Happy for you? _Happy for you_?" Liam gave him an incredulous look.

"Fuck this I'm going to bed." He scoffed, starting to walk to his room. "Acting like this it's like you have feelings for Emma."

"I do."

Freezing mid-step, he slowly turned around and stared at Liam. "What?"

Liam stood tall and stared him, his eyes shinny fierce and strong.

"You heard me little brother. I love Emma."

* * *

**I give you all a million billion trillion SORRY's. I have had massive writers block along with me worrying about whether or not you all will like the chapter. I worry about that so much, but I have had people supporting me and here is where I'd like to give them a big thank you. I want to add, I am sorry if the characters seem OOC, its just how the story goes in my mind. I constantly have to remind/tell myself that sometimes OCC happens in AU's and that it's my story and I can write it how I want.**

**Also, as a side note, I did get a couple messages and reviews of people that were upset by Emma calling Killian's conquests bimbos. I meant no harm by it and I have nothing against people doing all that, I just used it in a way to show Emma was jealous. As you can see at the beginning I had her feel bad about her ways so let's all drop the hate ok? **

**If you like please review, favorite and follow! Tell me what you thought. I feel like I rushed it a bit, especially towards the end so I'm terribly sorry about that. I hope you guys liked it! Honestly Liam wasn't supposed to have his feelings known for another couple chapters but I think its been long enough and now I can pick up the pace. Next chapter will be better promise! **


	3. Wendy

**Disclaimer: Obviously I own nothing or else Killian and Emma would be married and having babies. **

* * *

Time seemed to stand still.

Killian stared with wide shocked eyes at his brother who glared at him with furious and determined ones. Opening his mouth and closing it, he struggled to find something to say. What does one tell their sibling when they say they love your best friend? He couldn't say he wasn't a little perturbed by the whole situation, but he knew his brother would treat her right. His tongue darted out to wet his lips as he looked to the side before looking back at Liam.

"When…when did you start having feelings for Emma?" He questioned quietly.

Liam scoffed and shook his head as he looked away.

"For years, not that you notice anything besides what girl you're going to fuck." He spat, his anger building. Never had he thought he would get this mad at his brother.

Killian stayed quiet for a few seconds, just looking at Liam with a confused expression.

"Liam…I don't know what you want me to say. I'm sorry about letting her down tonight, I'll apologize tomorrow, I will." He slowly took a couple steps forward. "As for your feelings mate…tell her. I don't have a problem with it. I'd be all for my brother and best friend dating. We could go on a double date with Milah." He gave a small smile in hopes of cooling down his brother's anger.

"You're a bloody idiot" Liam growled, stalking past him and heading to his room. Killian flinched when he heard his brother's door slam. Sighing, he looked at the ceiling and cursed.

Tomorrow was going to be hell.

* * *

_'Hey Listen'_

A groan erupted from under a mountain of blankets before a hand shot out, feeling around the bed. Emma stretched and slowly sat up, looking through bleary eyes for her phone, finding it under one of her pillows. She grabbed it and unlocked the screen, heart racing when she saw 23 text messages.

2 from Ruby, 3 from David, 4 from Tink and 14 from Liam.

None from Killian.

Her throat felt dry and her stomach clenched. He was going to stand her up and not have the decency to cancel _or_ text just to let her know he got home ok? Deep inside she couldn't silence the voice taunting her about him going home with some random girl and fucking her only to pass out there.

"Don't think about that Emma" She scolded herself as she opened up Liam's texts.

_'He'll be home soon Emma'_

_ 'I'm sure he's fine Emma. You know Killian.'_

_'I finally got a hold of Will, Killian was at the bar.'_

_'He probably drank too much and crashed at Victors'_

_'I swear I'll kick his arse for you Em'_

_'He just got home Emma. He's fine.'_

_'He's an arse Emma. Ill give him hell for the rest of the year.'_

_'I'll pick you up around 7 for drinks with Cyrus alright? _

Emma ran her hand through her hair as she took shaky breaths. Of course Killian would be at the bar picking up girls. One night he promised to spend with her, and he broke it.

He broke it.

She sniffled and brought her knees up and rested her head on them, wrapping her arms around them and trying not to cry. Another person to add to the list of people that broke promises. Letting out a sob, she laid down and curled into a ball.

"Why did I have to fall in love with him?"

* * *

She stayed in bed crying her heart out for another hour before drifting off and finally getting up at three to shower and start getting ready. She really didn't feel like going out for drinks, but she knew it would take her mind off of Killian.

So with as much motivation as she could muster, she curled her hair, put a bit of make up on to make her eyes pop and picked out a mid thigh strapless skin tight black dress with slits on the side. Looking at herself in the mirror, she took a deep breath and stared at herself.

"You're going to have fun tonight and let everything go." Grabbing her phone, she looked at the time.

_6:55_

Looking back at herself in the mirror she plastered on a smile and nodded her head.

"You're gonna get over Killian. You're going to have fun with friends that actually care about you."

'_Killian didn't even bother to contact you today anyways._' She thought bitterly.

A knock from at her door brought her out of her thoughts. There was Liam right on time. Letting out a deep breath, she stood up and grabbed her purse and phone and made her way to the door. Opening th door, she was met with a face she didn't expect.

"Wendy?"

* * *

**Hm why is Wendy there?**

**So it is a short chapter and for that I am sorry, but for what I have planned it just seemed appropriate, plus if I continued….well we'd have a monster of a chapter. THANK you all SO MUCH for the support on this story. You guys are fantastic. I do have to note a couple of things to let you guys know about**

**1\. This is NOT a Liam/Emma fic. I am sorry. They might have a moment here and there, but this is a Captain Swan story.**

**2\. I know Killian is being an asshat right now, but HE WILL start making up for the way he has been acting **

**3\. Please don't hate me for the next chapter. It may or may not be a long one as I haven't decided whether I want to break it up or not and well….well it's full of angst**

**4\. If you are following 'You're Gonna be Mine', please know that I will no longer be taking a break on it. The amount of love I got was crazy and it made me so happy and I'm no longer going to pay attention to the hate so thank you all! I will be replying to you all when I have a chance so please don't think I'm ignoring you! I will be replying to every review and PM. Work has been crazy lately. **

**So please review, follow and favorite if you liked :) **


	4. Operation Wasted Swan

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Once Upon a Time or Emma and Killian would have been married with babies already.**

**A/N: Any mistakes will be fixed tomorrow. Its one in the morning and I just wanted to post something for you guys. Sorry about the late update **

* * *

"Wendy what are you doing here?" Emma questioned when she finally got over her shock. Wendy showing up was never a good sign for her.

"Well can't I my dear '_sister_'?" Wendy smirked at her as she pushed past her and looked around the apartment.

Emma scoffed and shook her head, giving her an incredulous look. "Unbelievable. So now I'm your 'sister' am I?"

Wendy's smile dropped, the shine in her eye turning into a glare.

"Still holding that grudge are you? I'm acknowledging you now aren't I? You really should stop living in the past." She paused and scrunched her eyes. "You never seemed to care when I ignored you before—Oh wait." Wendy laughed. "Emma you can't seriously _still_ be upset about that drama that summer. I told you I didn't know Neal had been your boyfriend, besides it didn't work out between us. I basically did you a favor."

Swallowing her snide remarks she gave her a tight smile. This really wasn't something she wanted to disgust. Neal was part of her past and that's where she wanted him to stay. Right now she just wanted to go out and have enough shots to get her wasted.

"Of course you did." She grumbled sarcastically "Now if you don't mind, I have somewhere I need to be."

"Oh where are you going?" Wendy asked, completely ignoring Emma's obvious hint for her to leave.

"Out with friends." Emma grit out impatiently. Gods she really didn't want to deal with Wendy today. Once upon a time she had been a sweet girl, but then she had gotten mixed up with some guy named Peter and everything had gone down hill.

"Alright alright I get the hint." Wendy smirked and sauntered to the door. "I merely came by to let you know I saw Killian at the bar last night with some gorgeous brunette."

Emma stiffened and quickly masked her emotions. No way was she going to let Wendy see how that information affected her.

"So? Killian always hooks up with girls at bars."

"Ah-huh, well darling I'm just giving you a head's up. You might want to start reeling him in before someone snatches him up. Sort of like Neal" She gave her a smile and nodded her head to the side. "Oh and your phones ringing, might wanna get that."

Emma balled her fists, digging nails into her skin creating crescent moon marks on her palms. God she was such a bitch, what she wouldn't give to just punch her in the face. Taking a deep breath, she unclenched her fists and smoothed out non-existent wrinkles on her dress. Hearing her phone go off signaling a voice mail, she went to grab it and saw it was Liam, most likely telling her he was outside. Not even bothering to listen to the voicemail, she stuffed it in her bag and walked to the front door.

She was going to forget everything tonight and just get drunk.

* * *

"Hey Liam can I borrow your phone to call Alice real quick?"

"Yeah just please don't accidentally call my cousin again. He still hasn't let me live that down." Liam sighed as he handed his phone to Cyrus.

"Thanks mate." He sang as he dialed a number, bringing the phone to his ear. "So as ecstatic as I am about going out with you and Emma, I must ask, did your git of a brother cause her to get this upset?"

Letting out a growl, he tightened his hands on the steering wheel. "Yes. To sum the whole bloody mess up, he promised to hang out with her last night, didn't bother to even have the decency to call her to cancel and spent practically the whole night with a woman he's dubbed as his true love."

Cyrus whirled his head to look at Liam, his hand dropping to his side (phone and all) and stared with wide eyes. "Not possible. Your brother, the biggest man whore to ever walk the earth falling for someone? That means-" He paused as he pondered. "Well I suppose that's….good. That means you have a chance now. Show her you're the better Jones. You've loved her for ages Liam. Tell her."

"Oh yes. That would go great. 'Hey Emma, I've been in love with you since high school. Forget my bloody git of a brother and go out with me.' Yes Cyrus that would go bloody perfect." Liam scoffed, his anger towards Killian slowly building up again. "I won't allow my brother to hurt her, but I don't want to lose her friendship. She means too much to me Cyrus."

Parking the car in front of Emma's apartment building, he scratched behind his neck. "Are you done with my phone because—"

"Fuck."

Liam closed his mouth and furrowed his brows. Cyrus face was pale and he was staring at his phone.

"What's wrong?"

"Liam, mate, don't hate me alright." Cyrus said quietly.

Liam felt his stomach fill with worry. "Why would I—Cyrus- _What did you do_?"

Slowly turning his head to him, he swallowed and eyed his phone. "I didn't call Alice."

Letting out a breath of air he wasn't aware he'd been holding, he chuckled. "Mate why would I—"

"I called Emma."

Liam paled, his smile dropping instantly and he felt his stomach drop and his heart stop.

"Say again?"

"I—accidentally called Emma instead of Alice."

Oh shit. Liam slowly turned his head and stared straight ahead, suddenly feeling nauseous.

"But don't worry, she didn't answer. It went to voicemail! All we have to go is get her phone before she hears it and delete it."

"Delete it?" He gave him a baffled look. "How are we going to—How in the seven hells did you even call her?!"

"I don't know! I must have hit your speed dial or something? Bloody hell I'm sorry alright. I swear I didn't mean to."

A knock at the window interrupted him and they both turned their heads to see Emma giving them a tight smile.

"Emma" they said in unison. She pointed to the lock on the door and Liam scrambled to unlock and open his door.

"I'll get the door for you Emma?" His intentions ended up turning into a question as he let the fear of her listening to his conversation get to him. She wasn't acting like she had heard any of his conversation in the car.

Emma stared at him, a small smile spreading on her face that led to a chuckle. "You didn't have to Liam."

He let out a cautious smile and opened the back door for her. "I'm a gentleman Emma."

"Oh of course." She rolled her eyes playfully and grabbed his hand as he helped her in the car before closing the door and getting in the front. Cyrus looked from Liam to Emma, and gave a slow smile. "Emma!"

"Cyrus." Emma grinned and leaned forward to give him a half hug. "Sorry, I'll give you a better hug when we get out. It's so good to see you."

"Its all good Em's. Good to see you as well" He murmured as he awkwardly hugged her back, trying to keep the panic off his face.

"Sorry for not answering you guys earlier. _Wendy_ came by for a visit and I knew it was just you saying you were outside."

Both men in front perked up at that. That meant she hadn't listened to the message yet and they had a chance to get her phone from her to erase their conversation. They both glanced at each other and gave subtle nods.

"So Emma." Cyrus turned around and gave her a Cheshire cat grin. "Ready to take some shots?"

"More then ready!" She laughed, high fiving him and doing a little dance in her seat. "The past two days have been shit."

"Well here's to Operation Wasted Swan!"

* * *

**Hoping you all will forgive me for how crappy and short this chapter is. Oh and how late I am at updating. I'm also very sorry there was no Killian in this chapter. He will be in the next one I promise! I'm not too happy with this chapter, but I've had people wanting an update, and I've been wanting to update all my fics but writer's block and lack of motivation has been hindering me. Not to mention work and life. Not a good combination for me. **

**Onto other things, for starters, I cant believe this story is half way to 300 followers. Oh my goodness. I never thought any of my stories would get this far. You are all so incredibly wonderful and I'm so sorry you have to put up with me taking so long to update. I'm going to update much more, but the chapters will be a tad bit short unless motivation hits back up full force.**

**Second, if you're one of the people following 'You're Gonna be Mine', that story will still be updated, I havent started the next chapter, but it wont be abandoned. If you sent any positive review for that one THANK YOU VERY MUCH! You're all the reason that story is still going to continue. **

**Third, I know Wendy is being a bitch, she'll change later, maybe, and anything that confuses you will be explained later down the line. Also, I am using a scene from a show called Baby Daddy, if you watch the show, you'll know which one :)**

**Forth, I know you all will hate me, but I am brimming with excitement because I got 4 day passes to SDCC2015, and I'm praying Colin goes because I missed him by five minutes this year, but that wasnt really what I was getting at, because of that excitement, I...sort of started a new story, that wont be posted until next week. I'm sorry guys! I cant stop my muse! It has a...mind of its own, but dont worry, I'll update 'Love me Instead' next! **

**Fifth, [and final thing I promise!] After 'Love me Instead' I'm leaving it up to you guys to tell me which fic you want updated next! So leave a review and tell me which one to get back on!**

**I hope you all are having a great day/night! Love you all and so sorry about the late reply!**


	5. Update Note

Ah, it has been such awhile since I have been on here. I'm so sorry for taking this long to update. I never wanted to take this long to post a new chapter. I know a lot of you are probably upset this isnt a new chapter and I am sorry for that. I simply write this wanting you all to know NONE OF MY STORIES WILL BE ABANDONED.

I have had the unfortunate luck of having my laptop mess up on me, and am in the process of saving up for a new one. I'm hoping in a couple weeks Ill have enough. Besides the whole laptop break down, work has been hectic and I've been spending time with my friends a lot.

This note is simply to let you all know that I will be updating ASAP. I'm off tomorrow, so if nothing pops up I'll be updating one of my stories [this note is going on every one of fics]

One more thing, I did however notice there is a group going around upsetting CS writers that have M rated fics. Since most of mine are M rated, I'm sure I'll be getting a review eventually, so if I end up getting deleted, or my stories vanish, you can find me on tumblr at colinodonewithyouu and on AO3 under colinodonewithyou.

I am so terribly sorry about this long wait everyone! I hope to get back into updating soon.


	6. Mad Hatter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The club Liam and Cyrus chose was a rather popular and packed club called The Rabbit Hole that consisted of a mixture of Neverland and Wonderland, different parts of the club decorated with certain parts from the two Disney movies. Luckily for her, Cyrus knew the club owners so they didn't have to wait in line.

Following behind Cyrus with Liam right behind her, Emma glanced around in awe. The place was beautiful. Flashing lights matching every part of the room, the booths varying from Mermaid Lagoon to the Mad Hatter's tea party. Maybe this was going to be a good night after all.

"I think Jefferson is here tonight so there's a chance we can sit at the VIP section and free drinks!" Cyrus yelled over the blasting music.

"You had me at free drinks!" Emma laughed as she kept close to her friend. She could definitely use some free drinks. What was better then free?

Breaking through the crowd, Emma watched as Cyrus spoke to two security guards and waved his hand towards at her and Liam. Emma felt her cheeks grow hot when the guards looked her up and down. She had to admit, it felt nice to be checked out. Especially with her wound still fresh from Killian standing her up.

Nope. She was _not_ going to think about him tonight. Tonight was to get shit faced drunk, maybe get a one night stand and get over him. Shaking her head, she smacked her cheeks lightly, she smiled at her friends questioning looks.

"Lets get tonight started yeah?" She shouted and gave a big grin as looped her arms through their's and led them up the stairs.

As Cyrus chatted happily with Emma, Liam stared at Emma with a worried look. He knew it was going to take awhile for Emma to get over Killian's recent screw up and if he started bringing this Milah around then Emma would constantly be hurting. His jaw clenched thinking about his brother. That bloody idiot, not even realizing what he had in front of him.

"Liam you alright?"

Glancing at Emma he gave her a small smile and nodded, shaking his head in a way to tell her not now when she gave him a disbelieving look.

His brother would have to wait for now. Right now he had to focus on getting Emma's phone and deleting that message.

* * *

"So have you figured out how we're going to take her phone?" Cyrus asked, leaning towards Liam while he glanced around the club.

"Liam?"

He frowned when he got no reply and turned to look at him only to see him glaring intently at someone. Following his gaze, he saw Emma sitting at a table laughing and smiling at something Jefferson was saying.

"Ah." He murmured to himself, looking from Liam to Jefferson. Letting out a deep sigh he moved to stand in front of Liam, with his arms crossed against his chest and an eyebrow raised causing Liam to snap his gaze at him.

"What?" He questioned - a little harshly, but he wasn't going to hold it against him because he knew it had to be hard seeing the girl you love being flirted with and enjoying it.

"As much as I don't enjoy seeing you green with jealousy, we need to figure out how to take Emma's phone and delete that message." He tilted his head to the side "Of course unless you want her to hear it and finally know how in love with her you've been."

"Of course I don't! I don't want things to be awkward between us." Liam snapped, his eyes full fear and anger.

Cyrus nodded his head as he moved to sit on the bar stool next to Liam, staring off trying to think of a good plan that wouldn't make Emma suspicious. Even her being slightly drunk wouldn't help their cause, she could still catch onto something even in this state. He let out a heavy sigh. There were going to need to get her some more alcohol.

* * *

"Emmmmma sweetheart!" Cyrus sang as he expertly strolled over with a tray full of drinks.

Emma giggled when she heard her name, her eyes lighting up when she spotted Cyrus and the drinks. Jefferson glanced out of the corner of his eye and smirked at him, nodding his head before looking back at Emma.

"Thanks for all the free drinks Jeff." Cyrus yelled over the music as he placed the tray on the table in front of them. "Its the best way to not spend money and get hammered. Our dearest Emma really needs this."

"Well I am happy to be of service to this gorgeous angel." He drawled, eyes raking up Emma's form while she continued to finish shot after shot on her own.

Emma laughed drunkenly as she clumsily put down the glass on the tray and leaned back against the velvet couch.. "You have no idea how much I needed this. Stupid Killian. Who needs him? He can sleep with whoever the hell he wants. I dont need him." Her laughter died down slowly as her drunken smile turned bitter. He never saw her that way.

Cyrus frowned, mentally cursing Killian and vowing to punch him the next time he sees him. How could he be so blind to this beautiful creature? He didn't know what he was missing. Shooting a glance at Liam causes a light bulb to flicker on in his head. Clearly Killian didnt care about Emma, but Liam, Liam would give her the world if she asked for it. Smirking to himself, an idea formed in his head.

If Killian couldnt see what he had in front of him, he'd have to show him what he was missing.

* * *

**Ahem, so yeah hi everyone. Can I just say the amount of notifications I've been getting for this story is CRAZY. I know its been a long time since I've updated this and all my other stories and I am so sorry for that, but life has been crazy and I've had no motivation to write, plus my laptop broke down and I lost all of what I had written for each of my stories. I know this chapter isnt much, but its all I had . I have a new laptop now so hopefully I'll be able to get back into it. **

**I ask that all of you amazing people that still read this story give me ideas to beat this writers block. Let me know what you like, let me know what you think is going to happen, let me know what you possibly want to happen. Ill hopefully be getting back into these stories soon. I really do want to finish them and I still have a mindset of where theyre going, so please be patient! I swear not to take long to update them again. No longer than a month I promise. **

**Side note, I went to comic con this year, and got pictures of Colin and a video of him waving along with Jenn fake signing his chest. You can find them on my tumblr, (which you can also bug me on, Ill reply to you ASAP there, I mean it guys, bug me to update my stories on there) colinodonewithyouu. **

**Until next time! Hopefully within a week or two **


End file.
